Hunger Games: The Smashers Brawl
by Orange-Yellow Yoshi
Summary: From 12 districts, 24 of the greatest Smashers enter the Hunger Games. Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. This is my first story on the site, and has been inspired by some Mario stories by Kaiimi, Owen96 and many more. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT ONE: Link &amp; Zelda<strong>

Link and Zelda, the most famous couple in their land, had both been chosen, and were on the train to the arena.

"I can't believe this has happened," Zelda sighed, head in her hands, "It's bad enough that it'd be one of us, but both of us! We're doomed!"

Link gritted his teeth, "I will fight. For me, and for you. Then, if we get to the end, you can live."

"What?" Zelda gasped, "You can't do that..."

"I can, and I will." Link said, before walking away. Zelda was left confused and in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT TWO: Mario &amp; Rosalina<strong>

There was an awkward silence between Mario and Rosalina, who were both leaving loved ones behind.

"So-" Mario tried to start a conversation, but was interrupted.

"Don't try to create conversation," Rosalina snapped, "It'll only make things harder."

"Harder?" Mario asked.

"When we must face each other," Rosalina explained, "It'll be so much harder for one of us to kill each other if we get to know each other."

Mario nodded in understanding, and Rosalina turned her head the other way.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT THREE: Pikachu &amp; Jigglypuff<strong>

Pikachu was a complete mess on the train, while Jigglypuff was doing her best to train.

Jigglypuff turned to Pikachu, "Can you take your tears somewhere else, please? It's distracting."

"O-Okay," Pikachu stammered through his tears, "Sorry."

He left the room Jigglypuff was training in, and was left to sob alone in the room next to it.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT FOUR: Ike &amp; Lucina<strong>

Ike and Lucina were both relatively quiet on the train journey, with the occasional conversation.

"Have you got any ideas?" Lucina asked.

"What do you mean?" Ike looked at Lucina, confused.

"Any ideas," Lucina explained, "On how to win."

Ike nodded, "I'm just going to hide. Hide, fight, repeat."

"Sounds like a clever tactic." Lucina complimented, and Ike nodded again in thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT FIVE: Pit &amp; Palutena<strong>

Pit was enraged about the entire Hunger Games, but Palutena's rage was even more unpleasant.

"How can somebody do this to us?" Palutena boomed, "Nobody can put us in a cage and make us fight like prize rats!"

"I refuse to accept this," Pit fumed, "We cannot kill. Cannot and will not."

"I agree completely," Palutena nodded angrily, "We shall run and hide until everybody else dies of starvation. There is nothing else to say about it."

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT SIX: Donkey Kong &amp; Peach<strong>

Peach was worried sick about a certain someone from another district, while Donkey Kong was silently planning his way to victory.

"He can't be... Mario... no," Peach denied, "He can't be... I'm gonna win this... and we'll all be fine..."

Donkey Kong was beginning to get tired of Peach's mutters.

"We'll be happily ever after... I'm sure of it..." Peach started to tremble and sob.

Donkey Kong groaned quietly, so Peach couldn't notice, and held his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT SEVEN: Fox &amp; Falco<strong>

Fox and Falco, unlike anybody else, were eager to fight and win.

"We are going to slay!" Fox chanted.

"We are going to destroy!" Falco chanted.

"We will murder all! We will murder all!" they both cheered in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT EIGHT: Popo &amp; Nana<strong>

Popo and Nana were unsure what was going to happen inside the arena.

"This is just our luck," Popo growled, "It's not fair."

"It's not," Nana agreed, "We're both going to die!"

"No," Popo shook his head, "We can get through this."

Nana looked at Popo, "Can we, though? Can we?"

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT NINE: Kirby &amp; King Dedede<strong>

Kirby was worrying about the games, while King Dedede had no cares other than his food.

"Must. Eat. Brownies." King Dedede said as if he were possessed, slightly scaring Kirby.

"I'd rather focus on the games," Kirby muttered, "But if you're offering." He grabbed a brownie and put it in his mouth.

"Who cares about the games?" King Dedede asked, "We're going to die anyway, why be worried? This is what life has planned."

"Life has death planned?" Kirby looked around, confused, "Well, it does sort of make sense, I guess."

"The success to life is staying calm." King Dedede told, and Kirby nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT TEN: Ness &amp; Lucas<strong>

Ness was confident about his chances, while Lucas was slightly more worried.

"Is it bad that I'm looking forward to this?" Ness asked.

"No," Lucas shrugged, "You've always been the better one of the two, more confident, better at fighting."

"Is that good or bad?" Ness asked.

"Work it out," Lucas gritted his teeth, "Just because you're looking forward to killing people and causing pain, you don't have to spread this so called joy." He then stormed out of the room, angry and bitter. Ness was left confused.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT ELEVEN: Charizard &amp; Mewtwo<strong>

Charizard and Mewtwo were preparing themselves for battle.

"The best way to prepare in these games is to fight," Charizard explained to Mewtwo, "There's no use feeling sad, it's going to get you nowhere."

"I agree completely," Mewtwo nodded, "There will always be the soppy and sad ones, but you must fight, and the sooner you accept that the better."

Charizard and Mewtwo exchanged high fives and continued with their preparation and training.

* * *

><p><strong>DISTRICT TWELVE: Villager &amp; Wii Fit Trainer<strong>

Wii Fit Trainer was doing yoga on the train, while Villager was looking back through a photo album

"Oh, Mable, Sable," Villager laughed with a hint of bitterness, "How I'll miss you..."

He turned the page, "And Tom Nook..." He drifted off into silence.

"This is all I need to do," Wii Fit Trainer muttered, "Keep calm, and carry on..."

* * *

><p><em>So, that's the first chapter. Who are you rooting for?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again. Thanks to Owen96, Aurawarrior13 and SakuraDreamerz for reviewing. It means a lot to me that three people reviewed. So, here the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>Link & Zelda (District One), Mario & Rosalina (District Two), Pikachu & Jigglypuff (District Three), Ike & Lucina (District Four), Pit & Palutena (District Five), Donkey Kong & Peach (District Six), Fox & Falco (District Seven), Popo & Nana (District Eight), Kirby & King Dedede (District Nine), Ness & Lucas (District Ten), Charizard & Mewtwo (District Eleven), Villager & Wii Fit Trainer (District Twelve)

* * *

><p>Soon, all of the trains came to a stop at the same destination. The arena looked terrifying, with a large ring of forest, full of trees, plants and perhaps ponds, followed by a moat of murky water, followed by a large, grey castle, similar to Peach's Castle, but much bigger.<p>

The tributes slowly stepped out onto the outer part of the forest ring, which had no trees, but was merely grass. They stepped onto their indicated podiums, and around the large ring were the 24 tribute, spread out evenly.

Suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the arena, "Welcome, tributes, to the Hunger Games!" A few tributes were taken aback by the surprise of the shouting, but others began to listen intently, "As you can see, you have a beautiful arena in which you will fight each other to the death, but there are no weapons." The tributes looked around and noticed that this was true.

"This is because you will be using your powers from your latest Super Smash Bros game," the voice revealed, and Popo and Nana looked at each other, worried, "From the Super Smash Bros game you were last in, so if you weren't in Super Smash Bros 4, bad luck, because it means you're irrelevant, but there is good news, as you can use your Brawl or Melee powers."

Everybody looked around again, some eager to begin, some terrified, and some overwhelmed with everything that's going on.

"Let the games..." the voice began the games, "BEGIN!"

* * *

><p>The first thing Villager did was run. He ran right to the end of the arena, found a reasonable looking tree and climbed it. He was not prepared for battle, and knew that he'd have to do some preparation to ever stand a chance. Now he understood what Wii Fit Trainer was doing.<p>

He took out his red backpack and took out an apple. He took a bite, and the refreshing taste and texture of the apple soothed him.

Snap.

Villager covered his mouth to stop himself from gasping as he heard a twig snap. Without hesitating, he grabbed his slingshot, and aimed it at where he heard the noise. This is when he saw Pikachu, wandering around the forest, lost. Villager looked at the Pokémon with sadness, before firing the slingshot.

His aim wasn't very good, however, and it landed on the ground next to him. Pikachu looked around, terrified, before scuttering away. Villager sighed with relief, but there was a hint of bitterness in the fact that he missed.

* * *

><p>Wii Fit Trainer's tactic was to swim. Link, Zelda, Donkey Kong, King Dedede, Ness and Lucas were all in the murky moat, on their way to the castle. Wii Fit Trainer saw it as the perfect place for defense, the perfect place to hide, and the perfect place to fight. There were more dangers in a castle than in a forest, and she was looking to exploit that.<p>

Suddenly, she heard a scream. She turned to the left and saw Donkey Kong dunking someone's head into the water. Shrugging it off, she continued swimming. However, she heard another similar sounding scream, and this time, saw Zelda desperately trying to stay above water. She also saw Link creeping up behind Donkey Kong, with his bow and arrow prepared.

Link fired the arrow into Donkey Kong's neck, and the ape let go of Zelda. Donkey Kong quietly sunk into the water, while Zelda was left panting.

The cannon fired. Both Link and Zelda sighed with relief, and, as spectators, King Dedede, Ness, Lucas and Wii Fit Trainer were stunned. The first death had occurred right in front of them, and it hit them like a bullet.

**DISTRICT SIX: Donkey Kong - DEAD**

"Thank you so much..." Zelda panted, looking at Link.

Link nodded, "Let's just get to the castle."

* * *

><p>Mewtwo and Charizard had decided to team up in their attempts to kill as many people in the forest as possible. They had their abilities and their strength, and they didn't think there was any way they could lose.<p>

"Where should we go? Where will most people be?" Charizard asked.

"Who knows," Mewtwo shrugged, "Probably nearer to the back of the arena. They'll think people won't be bothered to look there."

"Got it," Charizard nodded, "Let's go there then." They both set off to the back of the arena, completely missing Kirby, who was in a tree, with Mario in his mouth.

"Now... what shall I do with you?" Kirby smirked evilly as he spat Mario out, "I've waited for this moment for a long time..."

"Kirby... you don't have to..." Mario pleaded, "Please, just spare me."

"I do have to, Mario," Kirby said, "In order to win, this is what I have to do."

Kirby took out his hammer, swung it at Mario, and sent him flying out of the arena. Or, he would have, if there wasn't a forcefield in the way. 1000 volts were sent into Mario's body, killing him instantly.

The cannon fired again, and Kirby grinned.

**DISTRICT TWO: Mario - DEAD**

"All going to plan..." Kirby smirked.

* * *

><p>Popo and Nana were hiding right in the middle of the forest, unsure of what to do now.<p>

"I have an idea!" Nana cheered.

"Well, what is it?" Popo asked, grinning.

"We find some allies, they can kill people, and then... oh." Nana paused.

"We have to kill if we're going to get anywhere," Popo sighed, "We can't go through all of this without killing."

"You're right," a voice from behind them said, "You can't."

The Ice Climbers gasped, turning around to see Ike.

"Please don't kill us, you have better targets!" Nana pleaded.

Ike raised his hands, "I do not wish to kill you. I wish to be your ally."

Popo and Nana were shocked, with Popo asking, "So... we'd be a team?"

"Yes," Ike nodded, "I mean, obviously we can't all win, so at some point we'd have to split up, but we can start these games as a team."

"Definitely." Nana nodded with a grin.

"I'm glad," Ike smiled, "Let's hide for a while, prepare ourselves and let the others get tired out."

"Good plan." Popo said.

* * *

><p>Fox and Falco were sitting in a tree (definitely not K-I-S-S-I-N-G) in the beginning of their plan.<p>

"This is going to be so much fun!" Fox yelled.

"Let's kill some people!" Falco cheered.

"Who first?" Fox boomed.

Falco dashed towards another tree, so he could get a better view. This is where he eyed their first target. He dashed back to tell Fox.

"Villager." Falco grinned, and Fox did the same.

* * *

><p>Peach was swimming over the other side of the murky water, and was getting closer and closer to the castle.<p>

"Mario... Mario... did I see him?" Peach contemplated, "Of course I didn't... don't be so silly... Peach... hehehehehahahaha..."

She continued muttering things to herself, before she was interrupted by a cough.

"You might want to get this Mario out of your head," Lucina, who was behind Peach, swimming, said, "It's not going to be good for anyone. Well, it's not going to be good for you."

Peach, slightly scared, muttered, "What do you want? Who are you?"

"Lucina," Lucina introduced, "And you are?"

"P-Peach..." Peach mumbled.

"Hello P-Peach," Lucina greeted, "I don't suppose you want any allies, do you?"

"Allies?" Peach asked, "You mean, we'd team up?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Lucina nodded.

"It can't hurt, I guess." Peach shrugged, and Lucina smiled.

* * *

><p>Pit and Palutena, still outraged by the games, were trying to find their way out of the arena.<p>

"We will not take any part in these games!" Palutena declared, "We must find a way to escape!"

"Let's keep walking and see if we find an exit," Pit said as he continued walking, "This arena must end somewhere!"

"I don't care how much we have to walk, we will get out of this place alive!" Palutena yelled, before walking into the forcefield. 1000 volts were sent into her body as she flew into the murky moat, a long way away. Pit gasped as the cannon went off.

"Palutena! No!" Pit shouted, "This cannot be!"

**DISTRICT FIVE: Palutena - DEAD**

"I will avenge you," Pit muttered, "I will put an end to this nonsense..."

* * *

><p>Jigglypuff knew what she wanted to do. She had it planned for years, just in case she was placed in these games. And she had been given the perfect opportunity to do it as she could use her Smash abilities.<p>

"Alright, let's do this..." Jigglypuff grinned. She took a deep breath, growled, and used her Puff Up ability. She expanded to over 50 times her size, and tributes were sent flying across the arena.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger. XD<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again. Thanks to SakuraDreamerz and Owen96 for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Currently Alive: <strong>Link & Zelda (District One), Rosalina (District Two), Pikachu & Jigglypuff (District Three), Ike & Lucina (District Four), Pit (District Five), Peach (District Six), Fox & Falco (District Seven), Popo & Nana (District Eight), Kirby & King Dedede (District Nine), Ness & Lucas (District Ten), Charizard & Mewtwo (District Eleven), Villager & Wii Fit Trainer (District Twelve)

**Dead: **Mario (District Two), Palutena (District Five), Donkey Kong (District Six)

* * *

><p>Jigglypuff had expanded across a large portion of the outer ring of forest, and everybody in that forest: Pikachu, Villager, Mewtwo, Charizard, Popo, Nana, Ike, Fox, Falco, Rosalina, Kirby and Pit, were set flying. As Jigglypuff deflated to her normal size, she heard three cannons go off. She looked up in awe as she saw three bodies flying across the sky. One was a white and pink creature, she could identify that one as Mewtwo.<p>

**DISTRICT ELEVEN: Mewtwo - DEAD**

The next one was an orange creature that looked like a fox. Jigglypuff couldn't recognise who this was, but as the creature landed on the ground, it was the electrocuted corpse of Fox.

**DISTRICT SEVEN: Fox - DEAD**

The final one was a short figure, wearing a purple coat. Jigglypuff knew straight away that this was Popo. However, as Popo landed in the water, he let out several short, painful breaths.

"Popo!" Nana cried as she ran to the water as quickly as she could. No damage had been dealt to her, "Popo! No!"

"N-Nana..." Popo gasped.

Nana burst into tears, "No, Popo! You'll be okay!" Nana ran towards Popo and took him out of the water, "It's okay, you'll stay here, and we'll be okay. Okay. Okay."

It was no use. As Nana had been speaking to Popo, he had died. Nana looked at Popo's now dead body and held it close to her. She silently sobbed.

**DISTRICT EIGHT: Popo - DEAD**

* * *

><p>"W-What was that?" Rosalina rubbed her head as she slowly woke up, "What happened?"<p>

"This is what happened," Ike said from nowhere, startling Rosalina, "A big fat Pokémon became even more big and fat and threw people across the arena. I had some allies, but they're probably dead or couldn't be bothered to find me, or both. However, you look like you could be a great warrior. A worthy adversary."

"You... what?" Rosalina asked, confused.

"I believe we should be allies," Ike announced, "I have no intention of harm towards you, and I do think you could be a fantastic competitor."

"But, alliances are useless in these games," Rosalina shook her head, "There's no point in them. They'll break up in the end and it turns into something ugly."

"Well, I could kill you instead." Ike threatened, and Rosalina gulped.

She reluctantly nodded, "Okay, I'm in."

* * *

><p>Charizard had found himself on his own, but he was still searching for Mewtwo.<p>

"Mewtwo!" he called out several times, "Where are you? You better not be dead!"

Kirby, who had dropped as a stone, was listening and trying his hardest not to hold in a laugh.

"He's dead alright..." he muttered quietly, "And you're next..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the murky moat, Link, Zelda, King Dedede, Wii Fit Trainer, Lucina and Peach were all getting closer to the castle, but Ness and Lucas had found an easier way to get there.<p>

"I can't believe we never thought of this!" Lucas exclaimed as he fired himself into the air, and then back into the water, like a dolphin. Ness was doing the same, and both of them felt rather pleased with themselves.

"Anyway, we should be quiet," Ness giggled, "We can't have the others finding out our tactics!"

Meanwhile, Peach and Lucina were sure that they had heard the cannon go off three times, and they were both worried.

"What if it's Mario?" Peach panicked, "What if he's DEAD?"

"He's probably not even in the games," Lucina told, "You're being paranoid. But the cannons going off is quite chilling. I hate it."

"I'm with you there," Peach nodded, "It's horrible."

* * *

><p>Pikachu woke up after being thrown around the arena a lot. However, he found himself tied to a tree. Automatically, he was struck with fear. He looked around him to see Villager and Pit in the same situation.<p>

"P-Pika!" Pikachu yelled, "Guys! Wake up! Wake up!"

Villager soon came to see the same thing, followed by Pit.

"What's going on here?" Pit asked, even more enraged. Suddenly, they saw Falco step out from behind a tree, with his pistol pointed at them.

"Hello, helpless Smashers," Falco smiled in greeting, "I have taken you prisoner as I have truly been handed some awful cards in this game. My companion, my friend, my ally, the only chance I had of victory in this game, was killed by a certain Pokémon, who I am yet to find. So, in order to take a few worthless players out, I will be killing you three, in the slowest and most horrifying ways possible."

"But, why?" Villager asked, "Can't we all get along?"

"Not in the Hunger Games, Doris," Falco rolled his eyes, "You must kill, and you are all pretty useless, let's be honest. So, nobody's going to miss you if you die. You're all worthless."

"We're not worthless!" Pit yelled.

"And it would be a shame if my finger were to slip, and a shot was fired, like, this?" Falco fired his pistol straight into Villager's head, and both Pikachu and Pit gasped as Villager fell dead instantly.

The cannon fired.

**DISTRICT TWELVE: Villager - DEAD**

Falco laughed as Pikachu and Pit both looked at each other in fear.

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda were getting closer to the castle, and with King Dedede and Wii Fit Trainer also wanting to get there, they considered themselves lucky not to have been under more attacks.<p>

"We're going to need to make some sort of attack," Zelda said quietly, "You'll never know when they might attack."

"What are they going to do?" Link asked, "King Dedede can barely move and Wii Fit Trainer's hardly the most threatening person we could face."

"But they could take us by surprise." Zelda muttered.

"I have no intentions of attacking you," Wii Fit Trainer said awkwardly, "Well, had."

Link and Zelda both gulped as Wii Fit Trainer walked closer to them, with hula-hoops in hand...

* * *

><p><em>Much cliffhanger. Many death. Very Hunger Games. :)<em>


End file.
